Of Pain and Sorrow
by Mistress Rogue
Summary: This fanfiction is going to be edited and rewritten then taken down and replaced.
1. The game begins

Rated M for Rape, Language, Sexual content and themes, and a possible lemon later on.

Ok I'm am still working on my other fan fictions but I want to type to get some of the ones I've written but never typed before posted so all my fan fictions are sort of on hold ok enjoy this one!

Characters may... will be OoC  
"speaking aloud  
' thoughts to self  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever hear the saying when the cat is away the mouse will play. Well what happens when the Cat is Mugen and he went out to collect firewood, the mouse is Jin and his play was bad, and with Fuu! Now what happens when the Cat returns the mouse is gone and his play is lying on the floor crying.  
--------------------------------------------------

"I knew something was wrong when I left, Fish face looked to cocky", Mugen thought as he walked back to the hut that the three, or rather the two of them had been using for shelter to rest from their travels for a few days. Mugen walked into the hut dropping the firewood he was caring when he saw Fuu curled up in a ball on the floor, naked, bleeding. "Shit Fuu" Mugen cursed as he looked for her kimono and grabbed it from its spot in the corner by the obi. He wrapped the kimono around the crying distraught girl to give her a little modesty. "Hey. Fuu what happen" He cradled the girl as she just turned and cried into his chest, trying to comfort her he rubbed her back and let her cry and blubber unclear words. When Fuu began to calm down, she didn't stop the tears but Mugen could now understand her.  
"Mugen, he raped me, said dirty things, things you'd think he didn't know, I didn't even understand them all. Then he just tossed me aside and left, like I was some common whore" Fuu began to cry more putting her arms around his neck crying into his chest again, mumbling that she was dirty and no one would love her.  
'The bastard will pay for this' Mugen thought as Fuu started to cry her self to sleep. Mugen sighed and leaned back on a wall with Fuu still in his arms crying in her sleep. He would have to stay up and keep watch incase Jin came back or anything.' he will pay'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know ... it looked longer when i wrote it on paper... well anyway hope that was a good first chapter. Sorry to all Jin fan, honestly i never liked him he always gave off the 'im going to rape and kill babies' vibe to me just the quiet psyco of the group. Ok this is a Mugen Fuu fic with JIN bashing later.

A/N after edit- Hello I know its still short I just changed the grammar ok better?

Dont forget to click the little purple button at the bottom to tell me what you think.


	2. Yet

Ok people I know I know, where have I been. I have been suffering bad writers block. I couldn't concentrate on anything this summer. This chapter will be short, but hey its better then nothing right. Ok that's you loyal readers, anyone who flamed me go away don't read if you're going to flame, it's just a waste of time. Also I tried to work on grammar, it sounds right, but if its not I don't care. . Ok read and enjoy.

A/n for Edit- My friend I Real life who I named my editor read this and corrected it so here is the edited not much different but yea.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Fuu woke up, she felt like crap, well anyone would after they where raped and cried all night. Sighing she sat up wiping her eyes till she noticed Mugen sleeping she smiled at him tightening her kimono, remembering everything that had happen she frowned and felt tears creep up in the corners of her eyes, wiping them away as she stood up trying to fix her hair.  
"How are you doing," Fuu gasped and turned to see Mugen stretching standing up and cracking his stiff joints. Shyly Fuu looked down blushing replying a small 'as good as it can be'. Sighing Mugen stepped forward grabbing Fuu's chin making her face him,  
"Lying is a bad thing" he grabbed her hand and began to bring her outside.  
"M-Mugen where are we going" Fuu questioned not really wanting to leave the hut, feeling that if they where to stay there it would be safer then walking in the woods.  
"There is a lake close by, I thought you might actually want to bathe but if not then I guess we can stay."  
"No, I will rather bathe… but, can you stay close by" Mugen rolled his eyes grunted a 'yea' and walked off to the lake while Fuu followed behind closely.  
"Mugen. Thank you." Fuu said in a low tone. Mugen made an acknowledging noise and sat by a tree near the lake.  
"Bathe" Mugen pointed to the lake while Fuu blushed and walked over to a rock that was half in half out of the lake and she hid behind it stripping of her clothes and walking into the water till it was neck high.  
"Make sure you don't look!"  
"Who would wan-" he was going to make the joke but then realized how it may hurt her so he stopped, not wanting her to cry after she all the crying she did yesterday. "Just hurry it up!"  
"Shut up" Fuu was annoyed she wanted to clean, more then just her skin she wished she could clean her whole body and being just to purify herself again, it could never be though. She had to face that. Fuu sighed setting her clothes on the water's edge far enough to not get wet but close enough to dress fast in case of emergency, she sighed again deep and long and as she went to the water and waded into it until it was about mid high. She looked up at the sky watching as a bird flew alone from tree to tree, probably forgot what tree it had put its nest in, or it was simply an idiotic bird with a lot of time on its wings. Fuu then gave yet another sigh as she looked down to the water and began to rubber her arms and body with the water, applying as much pressure to clean herself thoroughly.  
It must have been an hour maybe even two before Mugen got pissed with waiting and went over to get Fuu. "Hey, Fuu lets go, your clean enough" he yelled looking for her, only to see her in the same spot still scrubbing at her arm, to get the invisible dirt, her arms where starting to get bright red. Mugen sighed and walked into the water without even removing his shoes to get her. "Come on, times up" He grabbed her by her arms, she didn't fight she just sighed in defeat.  
"Why" she murmured, "Why did he"  
Mugen sighed wrapping and arm around her waist bring her, more like dragging, to the shore to help her dress. "He is a sick fuck, lets leave it at that."  
"He was a friend! A FRIEND!"  
"Looks like he lied"  
"Why would he?"  
"Listen kid, I don't know. As much as it may give the look of I am not a rapist so I don't know what goes on in their sick twisted minds. Lets leave it at that. And that it will never happen again, okay?"  
Fuu looked at Mugen with a look of confusion on her face, tears welting in the corners of her eyes. Mugen sighed tying her obi and picking her up bridal style to bring her to the cabin.  
"What if it does?"  
"It won't, trust me"  
Fuu sighed unsure getting out of Mugen hands she walked to the wall leaning on it as she sat down. Mugen just looked at her unsure if he should leave to get food or wait until she starts asking for it. 'What do I do' he asked himself.

------------------------------------  
It wasn't even an hour later when Fuu was laying on the ground not talking but her stomach started to make loud growling noises.  
"….. Fuu?"  
Silence  
"I know you awake"  
more silence  
"Do you want food?"  
"……."  
"I'm going to get you food, do you want to come along or stay here alone"  
He stood up and she jumped up running and attaching herself to his arm.  
"You wouldn't leave me alone would you"  
"Of course not, not yet"  
"yet…" she said silently with disappointment laced into her voice.  
'Yet, means he plans on it one day' she thought sadly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
See short, I'm sorry its short, very very, but ill try to make it bigger, suggestions are loved, flames make me mad and not in writing moods so no flames. K bye.


	3. painful memories

Holy cow, I posted the last chapter and so many things poped in my head OO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Long after Mugen got them fish, and Fuu cooked it they ate and fell asleep, well Fuu did, Mugen sat close by her keeping watch  
"Guess I won't be sleeping much" he murmured looking at Fuu who turned on her side sharply.

-------------Dream ------------Mode -------------Fuu-------------------  
"This cabin is such a mess if we were going to stay in this cabin for a few days to relax I am not sleeping in dirt" she said aloud trying to sweep out some of the dirt on the hardwood floor with a broke broom left in a corner. She was mindlessly cleaning when she heard the door open. "Hello boys, your back early" she said putting the broom down to go greet them, till she turned and came face to face with a pale nude chest. She gasped "Jin?" he looked down at her with lust filled eyes. "Jin? Are you alright" she backs way slowly. He reached out for her, grabbing her by the shoulders and a hard grip. "JIN! Let me go"  
"Why, isn't this what you dream for, what you beg for silently while trailing behind me" he brought his head down to her head nipping it slightly as she gasped trying to get out of his grip.  
"What are you talking about? Let me go." He smirked pushing her to the wall, taking both her hands into his right one holding them above her as his left hand trailed along the opening of her kimono. "Jin! Let me go, I mean it, this isn't funny!" He said nothing and brought his hand down her stomach around to her back grabbing the tie to her obi and pulling. She shrieked as the obi fell and her kimono loosened around the chest. He grinned taking a small dagger out of his sash cutting away the bindings that concealed her chest. "I guess every flat joke Mugen made is wrong now." He threw aside the kimono bringing it away from her body as his hand went down her chest brushing her nipples, erect from the breeze around them. Goose bumps formed on her body and fear arouse in her eyes. "Jin stop" Her efforts were futile as his hand went down further brushing the slight patch of hair above her maidenhood. "Stop" she kept murmuring as he brushed her in places she didn't wish for any man to touch yet, she wished to save herself for marriage and if she didn't do something now she wouldn't have anything to save. "Why" she asked. He looked down at her as his one hand began to undo his pants. "Jin WHY" she yelled kicking at him tell her threw her to the ground straddling her hips to keep her from kicking, his pants around his knees, he didn't need them to far as he just held her arms above her head kissing her neck as he plunged into her, breaking all of what her pureness was. "No, Jin!" "No" she kept struggling rocking her hips in the process causing him pleasure as he groaned into her neck sucking it every once and a while. "No stop" she cried" He ignored her pulling out and taking one of her hands and bringing it down to meet his manhood, he made her wrap her petite hand around the base of his shaft, his tip still teasing her clit. "No" she half moaned and half cried, ' I shouldn't like this. This is wrong. All wrong.' She cried in her mind. He let go of her hand, which automatically went to smack him.  
"Smack me and ill be sure to leave marks" she cried and still did just to have him plow into her and bit her neck. She screamed in pain so loudly Jin jumped. 'Damn she has a huge set of lungs on her, well to be expected from all that blabbing' he thought as he pumped into her with pressure and speed, her scream he knew had to have warned anyone in a 20 mile radius so he had to finish so or he may have his head cut off by a certain body guard. He groaned as he started to come closer, he watched Fuu cry in pain, saying no, and stop over and over her one free hand smacking his shoulder and face many times. 'She's going to leave marks at this rate, damn' he gave one last push as her felt himself release into her. "No" she started to scream louder and he just pulled out grabbing his pants pulling them up. Fuu stood up hitting him, tears in her eyes "Why" she cried as he just grabbed her arms and threw her into her wall and walked out running away. "No, no no no" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No no no no" Fuu said over and over. As Mugen grabbed her shoulders.  
"Fuu wake up." She shook her. She started to open her eyes, tears trailing down her face. Her kimono ruffled half off her one shoulder. She turned and wrapped her arms around Mugen who held her.  
"Memories hurt" he murmured as she cried into his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long cry Fuu sat on the floor whipping her eyes. "Why" she murmured.  
Mugen sat watching her. "Who knows, when I find him I swear to you that I will make sure he can never do that to anyone ever again, willing or not."  
"You're being nice Mugen. Like you and Jin were both lying about who your were." she gave a small smile.  
"Feels weird. Being nice" she giggled sighing, very tired. Mugen grabbed her wrapping his arms around her. "I'll keep you safe, so go on and sleep Fuu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 in one day yay!!!!!!! Another short but still 2!!!! I think my block has stopped.


End file.
